I am Innocent
by akmarceau
Summary: Undercover operations often go awry... Right?
1. Chapter 1

I've been toying with this story idea for a while, and just recently discovered how it want it to go, not my original plan but all the stakeout and undercover operation stories, I had found_ I am Innocent_'s identity.

The amazing overwork is down by **SizzleLizzle **from tumblr, I don't think I can thank you enough!

Enjoy!

...

Sharon stared out at the mid-afternoon sun filtering through the car window. She adjusted her Gucci sunglasses and turned her attention back to the manilla folder in her lap. The names Christine and Edward Stuart were highlighted in a bright yellow and almost seemed to be taunting her. She didn't know why, it would be her name in a few hours. Her attention turned to Andy who was drumming his fingers lightly on the steering wheel to some Billy Joel song she faintly remembered from the eighties. She watched the simple gold ring glisten on the fourth finger on his left hand. Subconsciously, she spun the diamond ring on her finger.

Andy turned down the radio, "How's the kid going to deal without you?"

Sharon smiled at the thought of Rusty. "He knows where the take-out menus are and where the money is. I just hope he doesn't eat burgers every night."

Andy chuckled at that then added, "It certainly wouldn't hurt him though, Rusty's a toothpick."

_I hope their's toothpicks in this house,_ Sharon thought randomly. She rolled her eyes at her thought.

"Could you read through the file again for me? We're just an hour and a half away," Andy said as he sat up straighter behind the wheel and shot at glance in Sharon's direction. Her long auburn hair was in a pony-tail tied off by a white ribbon. She had on fitted jeans that had been rolled up (as much as the straight leg of the denim would allow) to show off her ankles. A simple white cotton t-shirt with a gentle v-neck and the yellow polk-a-dot keds to complete the outfit. She looked nothing less than stunning. He didn't know why, but he was filled with pride as the rings on her left hand glistened as she turned her attention to the file.

"Our names are Christine and Edward Stuart, we've been married for thirty-seven years. We have four kids, and one adopted, and two step-grandkids. There's a dog named Justice-"

"What kind of dog?"

"It says a yellow labrador retriever, she's three and hyper. That'll keep us young for the time being. We're to look into Logan Williams. He's suspected of murdering eighteen women and possibly having three with him. Michigan Police tipped off Los Angeles PD, and they thought he and his business might be headed our way. Sanchez, Sykes, Provenza, Tao, and Buzz were our _movers_ so they managed to set up cameras on our house to watch Williams and managed to bug the entrance way in his house before they had to go. We have some eyes inside but it's not the best, so we'll just need to blend in and find out if anyone knows anything about him. They might have seen something but not thought anything of it."

Andy nodded in agreement, "We blend in just until someone says something?"

"Well, basically. I just hope that it won't be too late if he does have people with him."

Andy hummed and turned back to the road. His fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

xXx

Around three, Andy drove their car up to a cozy little house. The windows looked new, the paint was fresh and the green grass almost looked artificial. Sharon rolled down her window as And pulled into the driveway and breathed in the air.

"Wow," She marveled. "It's gorgeous."

The two story, gambrel roofed house had a winding brick walkway and four big hedges— two on each side— that covered windows but were otherwise nicely trimmed. Sharon stepped from the car and reached for her purse. Andy pulled four matching suitcases— two his, two hers. Sharon smiled as she tried to take her bags but Andy said he had them. He handed her the keys and she made her way to the door to explore.

Sharon took in the curved staircase and the marble floor. Photos in co-ordinating frames lined the walls and available side table spots. Some of them she knew were the faked photos she and Andy had taken a bit before. Them out to dinner, celebrating parties, and graduations. There were pictures of Nicole with her family, some of Ricky, Emily, and Rusty.

Sharon stood at the side table and picked through the photos. She lifted the one of her and Andy's "wedding". She had worn the cheap wedding dress given to her (it had way too much lace for her taste) and Andy had on a black tux with a baby blue bowtie. Buzz had worked some photoshop magic and both appeared to be no older that twenty-five.

Sharon turned and jumped with a start. At her feet sat a silent yellow lab, Justice, Sharon assumed. The dog had its head cocked slightly to the left. She smiled pleasantly at the dog and held out her hand. The dog's little black nose tickled her hand gently before nuzzling her palm. Cautiously, Sharon ran her hand over dogs nose and reached to rub behind Justice's ears. Justices eyes closed and she started to thump her tail against the cool marble floor. Sharon set down her purse and used both hands to rub the Justice.

"Who'd have thought you'd be a dog person?" Andy said with a smile as he brought in the luggage.

"I had one growing up, but I do hope Justice comes with instructions because I haven't taken care of a dog in ages," Sharon mumbled as she gently patted Justice and ran her hands down her jeans. She grabbed her purse and shut the door behind Andy. Justice let out a little growl at the Andy, but didn't make any moves towards him. Sharon smirked and made her way towards the kitchen, Justice at her flank.

"Maybe this won't be so terrible," Andy thought as he made a trip up the stairs with her luggage.

...

Please review!


	2. A walk in the park

Wow, THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews. I've been directed to a few things that I need to fix and they've been fixed :)

The phrase of the day: **For all intents and purposes **(some weird reason I had 8 out of 13 teachers say this today…)

...

The kitchen, just like the rest of the house, was stunning. Stainless steel appliances, dark wooden cabinets, and beautifully cut granite slabs. Sharon acquainted herself with the layout. She found the utensils in the drawer closest to the table, and the pans to the left of the stove. Her favorite breakfast cereal was next to Andy's box of oatmeal in the pantry. Crystal wine glasses were tucked the china cupboard. Her chardonnay was chilling in the fridge and his cranberry juice was on the self next to the pitcher of water.

Sharon opened the drawer to the left and found measurement cups (two sets: plastic and stainless steel ones). There was a note folded in the plastic,and with quick fingers, Sharon opened the note.

_Feed me two cups at six a.m. and six p.m.. I'm not meant to have people food. _

_I prefer ice with my water. I like long walks, and curling up at the end of the bed at night._

_If you let me out, I stay rather close. I enjoy playing fetch too!_

Sharon laughed slightly at the note.

"Come on Justice, let;s go explore. Justice's ears perked up as she followed Sharon. Sharon made her way into what seemed to be the living room. The leather upholstery of the couch, love seat, and chair was smooth and clean. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle of the set up. A Samsung flatscreen was hung from the far wall. The walls were white, the drapes a pleasant blue, and the framework in the doorways matched that of the cabinetry in the kitchen.

Pictures of their _family_ littered the walls. Beach days, pictures from dinners, and outings. Her favorite was one Rusty had taken from the Dodgers game not long ago. She was froze mid-cheer; her arms awkwardly raised, her mouth in a happy smile, and her eyes shining brightly. Andy wasn't watching the game, but rather had his smile and glee directed at her excitement. She saw something that Rusty had managed to capture in that moment that truly made the image timeless.

Sharon set the picture down and made her way into the library that could also work as an office. Much like the living room, the walls were white, the drapes blue, and wooden fixtures all matched. Bookshelves lined the whole expanse of two walls. The books were arranged by author. Some shelves had bookends, others held miscellaneous items. Justice padded into the room and jumped up onto the leather spinning chair. Her force was just enough to spin the chair slightly. Sharon giggled and patted the dog, Justice's eyes skimming the pictures. One was of Sharon sitting in front of a birthday cake with too many candles.

Andy had a hand on her shoulder and a step-grandson in his arm while the other little boy stood in front of him. Sharon had an arm around the little boy and, like her, had his lips pursed ready to blow out the many candles.

Sharon was quickly finding that many of the pictures in the house weren't faked. She was wondering where they had all come from.

xXx

Sharon and Justice explored the top floor. There were two simple yet elegantly made up guest room. She saw Andy's bags in one. Him claiming a guest room and not just assuming they were to share one the master was truly chivalric.

_Just friends, not dating, _Sharon reminded herself.

The guest bathroom had Andy's necessities in it. It was, like the rest, beautifully made up and decorated. Sharon and Justice trailed down the hardwood floor into the master bedroom. There was a four poster, king size bed. Bay windows overlooked the back lawn. There was a cushion by the window with a stack of books set to the side. She smiled as she saw the current book she was reading on top of the pile. The master bathroom was nothing short of the rest.

xXx

"Sharon! I have a linner ready," Andy called up the staircase. Justice came running down the stairs.

"Linner?" Sharon questiones.

"Yeah, a late lunch early dinner. My mother invented the word. It's like brunch but later and with sandwiches," Andy clarified. Sharon smiled and patted his arm playfully. She clicked her fingers twice and Justice followed.

Linner (as Andy put it) was a pleasant affair. Sharon eat the panini sandwich Andy had made. They shared some stories of the pictures and talked about the lovely house. Sharon dreaded unpacking as much as Andy did and her legs were still cramped from the car ride.

"Shall we walk Justice around the block?" Sharon suggested.

"That sounds great, Christine," Andy said. The name Christine felt dull on his lips. It was nothing like _Sharon _where he could roll the 'r' or drag out her name the way Jack did that made her so annoyed. Or maybe it was just Jack that annoyed her.

Sharon found Justice's collar and leash and the dog stood waited expectantly to go out. Andy offered his elbow to Sharon. Sharon smiled and accepted, saying with dramatics, "Why Edward, how gallant."

Andy chuckled and together they set out towards the cul de sac. Justice trotted in front of the two of them with her nose stuck defiantly in the air.

"Seems you two have been getting along," Andy started.

"It's nice having a dog. I've forgotten how much I care for them."

There was a lull in the conversation as the two were lost in their own thoughts. A slight breeze blew through the trees surrounding them and gently swept back Sharon's hair.

"You look stunning today, Mrs. Stuart," Andy tried. He watched as her cheeks colored. He felt her thumb twist the diamond ring against the crook of his elbow.

"Such flattery, Mr. Stuart," Sharon teased back.

They came upon a house that had less shuddery than theirs, but still had a winding brick walkway. A stout looking woman with short brown locks made her way up to them.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Lisa McCarty, my husband, John, and I just moved in recently. We ain't quite acquainted with the rest of them neighbors," the woman, Lisa, trailed off.

"Christine Stuart, and my husband, Edward," Sharon introduced, shaking hands with the woman.

"Oh my! What a cute dog, what's his name?"

"Her name is Justice," Sharon supplied politely. Something about this woman made her calculate her words carefully.

"Oh so pleasant. My son, Johnny, he and his girlfriend just got a pug, but I'm tellin' ya, that dog ain't nothing but a cat at heart. Little thing lazies around all day," Lisa said as she held her hand out for Justice to sniff. Justice sniffed Lisa's hand but made to approach to the woman, the dog's ears perked back intently and Sharon could tell she was gearing up to snarl. Lisa, sensing some reproach, backed off a bit. "Anywho, John and I are throwing a new hose party tonight and we've invited all of our neighbors. I saw a moving truck in your drive yesterday. You two are more than welcome to come, you can meet the rest of the neighbors with us."

Andy shot Sharon a glance before saying, "Chrissy and I were just talking of hosting one ourselves. We appreciate your offer. What time would you like us?"

Lisa beamed happily and scratched Justice's ears a bit to harshly for Sharon's taste. "Anytime after six. I hope that give you both time to settle in!"

"Just enough," Sharon said with a forced smile. "Well, we better start unpacking then Eddie." The pointed, uncomfortable gaze Sharon shot him was enough to thank Lisa again for the invite and offer to bring a salad.

Sharon and Andy completed their walk with Justice around the block before heading back to the house.

"That was nice of them to invite us," Andy stated.

"Yeah, truly pleasant," Sharon agreed before adding, "Chrissy?"

"Eddie?"

"Well, it suited you at the moment."

"Just as Chrissy suits you."

Sharon hummed and undid Justice's collar.

"I better start unpacking if I want to find something to wear. Wear your bowtie with the mic and I'll my glasses with the camera. Williams might be there tonight and we should be prepared."

"I'll check in with the team and let them know what's going on."

"Use the burner," Sharon called out as she ascended the staircase to the master bedroom with Justice leading the way.

...

Please review!

I apologize for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and there's only so much my own eyes can catch…


	3. Meet the Neighbors

**Sorry this has taken so long, I lost my muse in the Massachusetts snow storm. I managed to find him (the muse) again as midterms were piled up, and it came time to study. Ick.**

***Sorry about the format error earlier, I'm technologically challenged :)**

**Thank you to my ****_fabulous_**** betas: **ColeMax **and **Deenikn8**. Your hard work is ****_much _****appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**_… _**

Andy went in search of the burner phone. He took hold of the cheap prepaid flip phone that instantly transported him back to 2007 when the first iPhone was released. It just made him think of how far technology has come.

His thumb dwarfed the little buttons as he dialed Provenza's number.

"Provenza," Louie answered.

"Louie, it's Flynn. Sharon and I are going to the neighbor's house tonight. They're throwing a welcome party since they've just moved in as well. We thought it would be good to get ourselves out there," Andy explained.

Provenza made a sound of agreement before asking, "Names?"

"Lisa and John McCarty. They have a son, Johnny. He just got a pug with his girlfriend," Andy said. He could hear Provenza scribbling down the names and asking for the address. Andy rattled them off and told Provenza to make sure that Buzz was set to record from Sharon's glasses and listen in from his bowtie.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Provenza muttered before disconnecting the call. Andy smirked before powering off the phone and tucking it back to its hiding spot behind the dryer.

Andy took the stairs to the second floor, two at time. He knocked lightly on the master bedroom door.

"Hey, Sharon, we're all set for tonight," Andy announced.

"Thank you," Sharon called back. Andy smiled, then nodded his head in her direction and gave her a thumbs up, even though she couldn't see him. He made his way to his own bedroom passing the three-by-fives of the kids and grandkids.

There was something about this house that made it seem homey, and it wasn't just the decor. Maybe it was just the company that made it seem so.

xXx

Sharon couldn't help but notice how she was comparing this fake life to her actual life. From Andy to Jack, the house to the condo, it was bringing up old feelings. Feelings of want and desire. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about how she raised her kids or that she was angry about her relationship with Jack. Whatever it was, it was making her add more lipgloss, perk her breasts up, add a bit extra of her lotion to her skin. Something that made her curl her hair just a bit more, that made her straighten the silver rings and chose her best jewelry. She just wanted to get a reaction out of Andy, she realized. Something that made her feel a bit more feminine.

She dabbed on her perfume and gently pinched her cheeks before fluffing her hair one last time. Sharon grabbed a small purse that she threw her badge and identification into the zippered pouch. She carefully made her way to the stairs, mindful of her heels on the polished hardwood. Andy gazed up and smirked boyishly. Sharon smiled and bowed her head gently.

"Ready, Mrs. Stuart?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Stuart," Sharon said. Andy carried the salad he had put together with what little food they had in their house. Her hand was tucked into his elbow as they walked down the darkening street to the McCarty's house. Andy ran a hand through his hair before raising a hand to knock on the door.

"Wait one second here," Sharon said softly as she straightened his bowtie. She gently patted his chest. She could feel his questioning eyes on her but she said nothing and made no move. Her hand gently brushed off imaginary lint before slowly dropping back to her side. "Ready." Andy nodded and double tapped on the door.

"Oh, I'm so glad y'all could make it!" Lisa said as she quickly pulled Sharon into a tight hug and kissed Andy heartily on the lips. He could sense Sharon straighten her back and purse her lips tightly in annoyance. Maybe there was a hint of jealousy too, but she could just be acting. "Here, let me take that from you," Lisa said grabbing the salad bowl and turned towards Sharon. "Us women are in the living room if you'll follow me. Eddie, the men are down the hall to the first door to the right. Let me introduce to some of my new friends. All of them have kids in college, some even have grandkids!" Lisa droned on as she took Sharon's forearm and started to lead her to the other room. Sharon shot a glance over her shoulder to Andy where he just smiled and shrugged before making his way down the hall as Lisa had instructed.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. My husband, Percy, and I have lived here for thirteen years and we love the area. It's quiet, but nonetheless pleasant," offered Kelly. The woman looked to be nearing her late forties, with long blonde hair and a slim frame. Her teeth were as white as the pearls in her ears. She had on a long flowing shirt and tight black leggings. Sharon smiled and straightened her glasses to make sure that they were focused properly on the woman in font of her.

"Christine Stuart. My husband, Eddie, and I have just sent our last kid to college and thought that we could use a nice rural area. The neighborhood has proved to be as nice as the neighbors," Sharon said lightly. She missed having a social life. One thing she could never balance between being a single mother with a demanding job. She used to skip lunch breaks in order to hold that precious hour for later in the day when she knew she could run home and relieve the Nanny for a bit. She would read Ricky and Emily a book, after trying to remember who's turn it was to pick, then tuck them in. Pulling long hours and overtime was the only way Sharon could attempt to detangle her finances from Jack. It took years of running on coffee to be able to have a couple dollars left over to take the kids to a movie on the weekend or to the zoo in the summer. Sharon shook her head as she tried to think of how Andy would have used his money after he sobered up. Did he send it to his wife? Or did he buy Nicole, his son, and his wife tickets to the zoo?

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that. This is my friend Vicki," Kelly introduced, "She's moved in here recently too. Her husband is a lawyer at a new firm not too far from LAPD."

"It's bit of a commute for him in the mornings, but he wouldn't give this neighborhood up for anything," Vicki said with a gently laugh. She had on a flowing, gently patterned knee-length dress and a belt to show off her waist. She had on heeled sandals that looked to be more expensive than Sharon's Tiffany jewelry. Sharon's ears had perked up at the word lawyer.

"How does your husband like being an attorney? I always wanted to be a lawyer, but my dreams to be a mother came first," Sharon said with a faked smile. It's not entirely a lie, but maybe just a little one.

"He just absolutely loves it. He works with this man, Jackson, who he positively adores. We had Jack over the other night actually. He's seems really nice. The poor man had just gone through a nasty divorce. His wife wanted to adopt a child that she had become close to; I think he might've said something about her having an affair with a subordinate too. Anyway, Jack had a drinking problem way back and is in the same AA meetings as Logan," Vicki explained. "Logan had one too, but he's decided that his family is more important than a drink."

Sharon was mentally racking up the familiarity of the story. _It's just a coincidence_, Sharon though as nodded tightly before blurting out, "Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, it's down the entrance hall, first door to your left," Kelly said. Sharon nodded and tried to cover her abruptness by politely excusing herself.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sharon heard Vicki ask. Sharon knocked lightly on the door.

"Just a second," she heard Andy call from inside. Sharon smiled and leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath.

"How's it going?" Andy asked, his hand covering the bowtie mic.

"Well, everyone seems to love the neighborhood and it seems to be rather quiet. It's just… someone said something that might be a problem. I think I can handle it though," Sharon said as she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. She tossed her glasses into her purse and braced herself on the sink. "Son of a bitch," She breathed out heavily as she looked into the mirror. She swiped her hand harshly against the porcelain bowl as she muttered, "He's reduced me to swearing now." She gathered her purse, straightened her glasses and made her way back to the women. Painting on a smile as she went. She listened as more women introduced themselves and their husbands. They talked about everything from jobs to kids and grandkids. Sharon was actually enjoying herself, but her mind kept straying to Jack and the actually task at hand: proving Logan Williams is a killer.

Just down the hall, Andy was swirling his ice and lemon water in a circle as he listened to John McCarty drone on about his son Johnny and the new dog. He was laughing at all the right places and offering encouragement where needed. After he finished his water, Andy excused himself to the bathroom. Slowly walking from one room to the next as he took a breath of relief. After this, he might just try to call his son. He knows the phone will ring twice before going to voicemail. Andy will leave a message about some game that he hoped his son had been watching and either he'll leave a notice to call him back when he has the time or the dial tone will mark its end. He never would get a call back, but at least he had tried. Someone knocked gently on the door.

"Just a second," Andy called out. He opened the door and was greeted by Sharon leaning against the wall. "How's it going?" Andy asked.

Sharon gave Andy a look that spoke the thousand words she'd never be able to. He watched as she bowed her head and shrugged her shoulders. Sharon mentioned that she could handle it, before slipping into the bathroom and making sure he heard the lock. "Son of a bitch." He heard Sharon curse before hitting the sink. Andy moved away from the door and back into the room.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Just got in this morning," Andy said as he refilled his water from a crystal pitcher.

"Logan Williams," the man introduced. Andy almost lost hold on the pitcher. Gently he set it down, gripping the cool crystal tightly to steady the water.

"Edward Stuart," Andy said, refrain from calling the guy out. They didn't have sufficient proof yet. Logan shook Andy's hand looking him straight in the eyes.

"So, what do you do for work?" Logan asked as he sipped a cool beer.

"Well, I worked at a computer company for a bit, but I got too old to keep up with the new. How about yourself?" Andy asked.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer for a new firm not far from the LAPD. It's quite a commute in the mornings but I wouldn't leave this neighborhood for anything."

"Skeletons in the backyard?" Andy said jokingly but his eyes said otherwise.

Logan Williams chuckled saying, "Something like that. My wife, Vicki, loves this place. She gets to stay rich and pretty and I get to work with one of the best lawyers I've ever met."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Jackson Raydor."

Andy fought back the urge to tackle the idiot right there. This must have been what Sharon had been upset about. Did she really think she could handle that? He believed in her fully, worried a lot, but believed her. Going after a man whose killed eighteen women and might have three captive? He wouldn't allow her to go after him, for Rusty's sake.

"I've heard a lot about the man," Andy gritted out, trying to sound polite. _Nothing good_, Andy added silently.

"He has his strengths," Logan supplied.

"Dinner is served," McCarty announced, shuffling towards the kitchen as the men followed behind him. Andy sighed a breath of relief as Logan moved on to talk to John. _This is going to be a long operation_, Andy thought.

xXx

Andy was thanking John for the conversation, while Sharon thanked Lisa for the meal and asking for the recipe for the brownies. Lisa chuckled and said she'd bring it over tomorrow. Arm and arm, Sharon and Andy walked down the dimly lit street to their home. Justice came scampering up to Sharon as they entered. Sharon set her purse down to greet the little girl as she brought Justice around back to head out for her final bathroom break of the night.

Andy made himself and Sharon a cup of tea, hers with a lemon, his with sugar. He carried the cups onto the porch overseeing the back yard. Sharon stood watching Justice run around the yard, her nose in the soft grass. Andy took a second to appreciate the three quarter sleeve white lace dress that ended just above her knees. She had on strappy leather sandals with a cork heel. She had a matching belt to tie the outfit together and show off her little waist. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder and curled gently to frame her face, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Here," Andy said, passing her the tea.

"Thank you," Sharon said, taking a sip.

"I met Logan Williams tonight," Andy began. Sharon's eyes snapped away from Justice to look into his. "He was a stupid son of a bitch. Didn't say anything to incriminate him other than jokingly saying that there was bodies in his backyard. He's a lawyer in a new firm by the LAPD, but he wouldn-"

"Leave here for anything. I met his wife tonight. Apparently, he works with an attorney near the LAPD named, Jackson. They had Jack over the other night. Said they liked him and he was apparently divorcing his wife for trying to adopt a kid she had become attached to." _And having an affair with her subordinate_, Sharon added to herself. She didn't want to worry Andy with that thought. They were just friends.

Andy sighed softly, "Well that's all we can do for tonight. I'll phone Provenza before I head up. You should get some rest, it's getting late." Andy placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Her hand covered his without hesitation.

"Use the burner," Sharon reminded. "Have Buzz come out tomorrow as a Comcast guy to sweep the place again. We should be good, but better safe then sorry." Her gaze shifted back to Justice and Andy went back through the sliding glass doors. "Come on Justice," Sharon called tiredly. She heard Andy talking in muffled tones to Provenza in the living room. She carried her heels up the spiral staircase, Justice trailing behind her. Sharon stopped at the entrance to Andy's room. She gently pushed on the cracked door and peeked a sigh, Sharon shook her head and backed up. She entered the master and put her shoes in her closet before taking off her jewelry, and makeup. She slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed, Justice settling at her feet. Sharon shut off her light and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts were swirling, preventing her from sleeping. _How could Jack get mixed up with Logan?_ In any way, it didn't seem good. Jack would truly determine how things would go down. Sharon also worried about the kids. She decided to call them after breakfast.

Sharon rolled over, patted the empty space besides her, and closed her eyes.

**...**

**Please review!**


	4. First Crush

**Sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but as it so happens real life has thrown me for a loop and I was sick today. Between naps, this happened. **

**As always, MUCH appreciation to **ColeMax** for your hard work!**

xXx

Justice stirred Andy awake at 5:30. Andy groaned into his pillow and quietly rolled out of bed to tend to the dog. He unlocked the slider and watched as Justice sprinted out to do her business. Andy walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He peaked into the pantry to see what there was for breakfast. There was a half empty box of pancake mix and some oatmeal. Andy decided e could make some pancakes for Sharon.

The plastic shelves in the fridge were nearly empty, there was Sharon's chardonnay and his cranberry juice. Andy found three eggs and just enough milk to make pancakes. In the early sun's rays, he spotted a blackberry bush just off the deck. Andy took a steel mixing bowl with him and headed to pick some berries. The squishy fruit dyed his fingers a dark purple but her didn't mind. _Anything for her,_ he thought.

Justice sat quietly at Andy's feet, moving as Andy moved. He had to make sure he wasn't tripping over the little rascal from time to time. He pulled down a tray from the top of the fridge and set up a little plate of pancakes and oatmeal with a glass of water. Berries adorned the top of both foods.

"You coming up?" Andy asked Justice, not expecting an answer. Justice perked her ears and followed Andy up. Andy knocked gently on Sharon's door, knowing her, she'd be up already. Hearing no response, Andy opened the door and entered the room. Justice sprang onto the bed and laid her head on her front paws. Andy smiled at the sight. He could hear the running water from the bathroom. He set the tray on her nightstand and headed back downstairs to make something for himself.

He made himself oatmeal, then poured Justice her food. When still hadn't heard Sharon come down yet, he cleaned up after his own breakfast and started a list of food they would need. There were a few power bars and a box of cereal on the top shelf in the pantry but nothing sustainable.

Sharon made her way downstairs quietly, Justice trailing behind her. She balanced her empty breakfast tray on her hip. The pancakes Andy had made had been delicious. The blackberries had been a great touch; they reminded her go home. Her mother would always have a bush growing.

"Thank you for breakfast," Sharon said as she entered the kitchen. Justice made her way to her food bowl.

"It was no trouble," Andy commented with a smile. It was the least he could do since she found out her ex-husband was involved in this mess too.

"What are we doing today?" Sharon asked as she rinsed her dishes and placed them next to his in the dishwasher.

"Well, I figured we could call the kids," Andy started. 'Kids' referring to the team and their own, "and then go grocery shopping."

"Sounds good," Sharon said. She was dressed for the day in an elegant sundress. She didn't wear any jewelry with the white flowing dress and her hair was down in loose curls.

"I'll head up and get ready," Andy said. Sharon nodded as she ran the disposal. She untucked the burner phone from behind the washing machine. She placed a call to the team.

"Provenza," the old man answered.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Andy and I are awake. Would you like to hear the rundown of our day?" Sharon asked cheerfully.

"Go on," Provenza said.

Sharon told him of how they would need to go grocery shopping today, then mentioned, "I don't know if you had the feed of my glasses read my a lip reader, or if you could pick up anything Andy's bowtie , but Jack is involved in this somehow. He works at a firm with Logan Williams and they go to the same AA meetings."

"Are you worried about Jack being involved?"

"No, I'm more worried about Jack somehow compromising this operation. Whether it be that he spots Andy and I out somewhere of he tips off Williams with an old picture or just happens to be over for dinner," Sharon voiced running a hand through her hair. Maybe she was too old to be doing this. There were way too many things that could go wrong now. Provenza let out a string of profanities.

"Do you want out? We could put someone else in…"

A pregnant pause hung between the two as Sharon really thought about it. "No, no. I'll figure something out. We need the girls Williams has." Provenza grunted in agreement.

"Your safety is more important. Hell, Williams might not even have the girls anymore. He could've killed them or sold them by now."

"I know," Sharon said with a sigh, "But the parents of the girls are still wanting them home. Alive, preferably. Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll be in touch later tonight." Sharon hung up and turned the phone off, tucking it behind the washing machine. Andy came down dressed.

"Ready?" He asked, opening the front door.

"Yes," Sharon said with a smile. She grabbed her purse from the counter and slipped her feet into sandals.

"What did Provenza say?" Andy asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh just that he'll look into Jack's involvement and find a way for us to get closer to Williams to see if he even has the girls anymore."

Andy nodded silently and his fingers beat against the steering wheel to a Jimmy Buffet song.

xXx

The trip to the grocery store had been uneventful. They got what food they needed without trouble, and Andy promised to cook her some meals his Grandmother had shown to him. Andy carried in the plastic bags and set them on the counter top for Sharon to put away. Justice walked closely behind Sharon. _That dog was getting quite attached to her_, Andy thought.

"How's a pasta dinner for tonight?" Sharon asked.

"Sounds good," Andy replied, "I can make a salad." Sharon smiled appreciably as she noted how easily it was to be domestic like this with Andy. "We could watch a movie afterwards. I have a feeling we won't get much rest very soon, and I fear I'm too old for all this," Andy suggested.

"You're not old," Sharon scoffed as she placed a carton of eggs in the fridge. "But a movie does sound nice."

xXx

The rest of the afternoon was relaxing. Andy and Sharon took Justice for a walk, stopping to talk to the McCarty's. Buzz showed up late afternoon as a Comcast guy and swept the house again for bugs but found none. He said they had eyes in the William's house now that the warrant had gone through, but only in the entrance hall, and no sound. So far, nothing suspicious had happened.

Sharon was stirring the pasta as Andy worked on the salad next to her.

"Who was your first crush?" Andy asked.

"Why?"

Andy shrugged, "Just starting conversation."

Sharon stirred the pasta for a minute, then took the wooden spoon from the pot. "There was a boy in high school who was the cutest in the whole world— at least to me. He sat next to me in literature class. He was a really mean and rude person but I liked him nonetheless. My friends thought I was crazy," Sharon says with a smile. She stirred the pasta. "I didn't know I liked him until I was at some girl's birthday party and they played a slow song. He nervously asked me to dance and I had said yes, despite the fact that he had picked on me for ages calling me four-eyes and ugly. Anyways, he was a terrible dancer, stepping on my toes and holding me awkwardly, but he kept looking into my eyes with this goofy grin. At the end of the song, he told me how beautiful I was with my glasses on. It's silly, honestly, at how quickly things could change."

Andy smiled, "It's romantic." Sharon turned her head to look at him, her eyes sparkling from the memory he presumes. "I think the pasta is done."

Sharon looks back to the pot. She takes two plates from the cabinet and dishes pasta for them both as Andy puts the salad he made into bowls.

"How about having a dinner theater?"

"A what?" Sharon asks.

"A dinner theater. You sit and watch something while eating," Andy explains. "We're adults, I think we can eat without getting crumbs on the couch."

Sharon chuckles softly, "It sounds lovely."

Andy beamed as he brought in their plates and she brought napkins and utensils. He put on a movie and sat with his foot in his lap. Sharon placed hers on her knees. The both sat comfortable next to each other, thighs barely touching. Neither were truly interested in the movie, though they pretended to be. Andy was stealing glances at her and Sharon was stealing glances at him.

Andy rested both of their plates on the ottoman. Sharon curled her feet under her and leaned slightly closer to Andy, almost resting her head on his shoulder. His arms rested on the back of the couch and he inched himself a bit closer to Sharon. Her head fell comfortably on his shoulder and Sharon let out a sigh of contentment. Andy's arm wrapped around her, gently drawing circles on her skin that made the little hairs stand up on end. One of her hands rested against his chest. Together, they stay curled for a while trying to watch the movie and the setting sun through the windows. When the last of its rays kissed the horizon, Sharon lay asleep against his side. He gently tucked at the curls with his fingers, before burying his nose into the locks. He kissed the crown of her head before he settled himself and let sleep claim him.

xXx

Please review!


	5. What I Know

**Sorry it has taken so long to update and I thank you all for your continuous support for this story!**

_Also apologizes for the previous weird update. I'm 15 and have absolutely no technological skills XD_

**Trying to hold out till June 8th is hard…**

**Thanks a million to **ColeMax** and **Dee** for their wonderful editing skills!**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx **

"I hate not being able to do anything," Sharon said as she passed the binoculars to Andy. He took them and looked out of her bedroom window to Logan Williams house.

"How did you ever survive in IA?"

"I didn't," Sharon said. "Internal Affairs offered me a sort of safety that working in the field couldn't assure. Emily and Ricky were little and I needed to be sure I could be safe."

Andy hummed, his eyes scanning the front windows of the Williams' house. Justice nudged the back of Sharon's knees with her nose. Sharon crouched down to the height of the dog and rubbed behind her ears.

"I think someone wants to go on a walk," Sharon suggested.

"Doesn't look like the Williams are up to anything today. Let me just check that the cameras Buzz set up are working over there," Andy said.

Sharon nodded and tucked the binoculars into the nightstand. She ran a hand over the comforter of her bed and thought about last night. She woke up on the couch curled up against Andy. He was still asleep, but the first rays of the morning were filtering into the living room. She didn't want to move for fear of waking him. Or at least that's what she told herself. She didn't want to move because she felt comfortable and safe wrapped in his arms leaning against his chest. She could still hear his heart beat in her ears; the steady _lub-dub _sound and his even breathing a lullaby to her.

Justice whimpered.

"Let's get your leash," Sharon said. She stopped at the electronic room Buzz had set up in one of the spare bedrooms. All the monitors seemed to be on, which only meant that all the cameras were working. Andy was watching the feed from last night but there seemed to be nothing on the tape.

"Would you like to come on a walk with Justice and I?" Sharon asked. Andy stood from the chair.

"Sure. We can go around the block and see if there's anything happening in the Williams' backyard."

"As long as it's in the other direction of Lisa McCarty," Sharon muttered.

Andy laughed, and Sharon stopped on the stair and gave him a look. He looked down at her; the height difference and being a stair higher than her gave him the ability to do so.

"What?" She asked.

"You stopped."

Sharon's lips pursed and she looked at the front door, then Andy, and the front door again. She continued down the stairs.

"I don't mind them," Andy said, referring to the McCarty's.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sharon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy asked. He grabbed Justice's leash from the coat rack and attached it to her collar.

"Nothing," Sharon hummed.

Andy opened the door and let Sharon out. Justice stated the peace down the street. Andy's hand brushed Sharon's. She took his hand in hers and smiled as their fingers gently twined.

As Andy's thumb drew lazy circles on the back of her hand, he asked, "What was it like back then?"

"What?"

"What was it like back in IA?"

"Oh," Sharon said. She watched as Justice's table swished from side to side. "Well, Jack was being a father when he wanted. He would show up, drunk most of the time, pleading for another chance. I gave him a chance, then another, and another. It was always complicated. IA was tough. Of course, no one in the LAPD likes IA, but it was stable and sade. And that was something I really needed. I didn't care about popularity as long as I was alive at the end of the day and able to be with Emily and Ricky."

Andy nodded; his eyes on the Williams' backyard.

"That's Vicki," Sharon said, smiling and waving to the woman. "She's Logan's wife."

Vicki waved back with a smile gracing her lips. She had on shorts and a flowing spaghetti strap top. She had a different pair of sandals from the other night. Sharon couldn't imagine the price.

Andy glanced from Vicki to Sharon. Sharon had on shorts as well, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed sooner since her legs looked like they went on for miles. She had a plain soft tee-shirt that accentuated her curves.

"She doesn't seem to know her husband has been killing and selling girls," Andy muttered as he watched Vicki talk on her cell phone as she deadheaded her hanging flowers.

"She doesn't," Sharon agreed. Vicki left the flowers, heading back into her house, animatedly talking on the phone.

"Are we sure Williams has the girls here?" Andy asked. "Could he be tricking us all and have them somewhere else?"

"Where else would he keep them? He always comes back here. This is his only constant," Sharon said.

"Could he have a partner who is helping him? Maybe the partner has the girls?" Andy suggested. He and Sharon turned around and let Justice lead them back to their house.

"We can have Provenza look into that again. Maybe we missed something earlier."

Andy sighed, "Those girls are probably dead by now."

Sharon sighed too, "The least we can do is return their bodies."

Sharon let go of Andy's hand to open the front door and let Justice in.

"I'm going to call Provenza then go through those tapes again," Andy said.

Sharon made her way to the kitchen to fill Justice's bowl with water as Andy went for the burner phone. The doorbell rang just as Sharon set the bowl down.

"If this is Lisa, so help me," Sharon muttered. She forced a smile as she opened the door. Sharon blinked as she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Vicki!" Sharon said in surprise, "Please come in."

Vicki smiled politely as she stepped in holding what looked like a fruitcake.

"I'm sorry for dropping by uninvited, but I made this fruitcake and Logan apparently isn't a fan of it so I thought I would see if I could share it with someone," She said shyly.

"Oh," Sharon said. "It looks delicious. Let me get some plates and utensils. Come in, come in." Sharon shut the door behind Vicki and led the way to the kitchen. She pulled down two plates from the cupboard and turned to look at Vicki.

Vicki dropped the fruitcake into the trashcan at the end of the kitchen island.

"It's disgusting," Vicki said. Sharon slowly set the plate on the countertop and cautiously looked at Vicki.

Andy walked from the laundry room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let me call you back, something's come up," Andy muttered hanging up on his Provenza. He glanced from Sharon to Vicki and back again.

Vicki cleared her throat, and then said, "I know who you two are and I know what my husband is. I would like to help in any way that I can."

**XxX**

**Please review!**


	6. Broken China

**Sorry for such delayed chapters. Summer is here, but sadly I still have a TON of school work.**

**Here's a short little chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

She spun the tea cup on the saucer gently.

"How did you find out?" Sharon asked quietly, resting her arms on the counter as she leaned over it.

"You looked familiar the other night. Jack had a picture of you— a younger version of you— in his wallet. Two little kids too," Vicki whispered. She dropped her hands into her lap but only for a second, then they came back up and were fixing her spaghetti strap. "He really loved you." Sharon shot a glance to Andy as he shifted awkwardly, his jaw clenched.

He moved forwards asking, "What is it you can help us with?"

"I found the cameras in the foyer. I thought police only did that sort of thing in movies," Vicki said. "If you need them anywhere else in the house, I could help."

"Why?" Andy questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to help?"

"Well, you're trying to save those girls, right?" Vicki said, standing slowly and digging through the over sized purse she had brought with her. She opened her wallet and took out and envelope. "Is this what you would need?"

Sharon took the envelope gently from her and slid a finger underneath the flap to open the seal. The pulled out three images they were dark and blurry, like the person taking them had been shaking, but they were useful. The first had Logan Williams with a hand on two girls who were in hospital gowns with their arms bound and mouth gagged. Sharon passed that one to Andy. She looked at the second, this one taken during the day and was more stable than the last. Logan was meeting with someone at what seemed to be an outdoor pub. He wore sunglasses and had a thick beard. Sharon passed this one to Andy too, tapping on the bearded man. The third didn't feature Logan, but showed a license plate to a truck. It was one of those rentable moving trucks that had been filled with boxy furniture.

"The girls are hidden in furniture like that and then moved," Vicki explained.

"How come you didn't bring this to the police earlier?" Andy asked. Sharon could sense that Andy's blood pressure was starting to rise and she got him a glass of water. She handed it to him, and gave him the last photo. Her arm rested on his and she gave him a sad smile. Vicki glanced between the two officers before answering Andy's question.

"I brought it to the McCarty's, or whatever their real names are," Vicki said. Sharon looked quickly at Vicki.

"Who?"

"The McCarty's. They hosted the party the other night. Lisa and John?"

"Why would you give information to them?" Sharon asked.

"They're with the FBI. They had a black unmarked truck before they moved in. You guys were at least a little more subtle with the television truck coming to install and set up your stations." Andy's eyes shot to Sharon's as she looked at her with a confused look.

"I think you need to make a call," Sharon whispered. Andy nodded and stepped out onto the wooden deck to make calls to Provenza and hopefully Fritz. "What did you tell them?"  
"Same thing I told you. I'm willing to help. I even gave them the same photos." Sharon's eye landed on the photos Andy had just set down on the counter. "I don't know if they did anything, but I gave them those."

"Do you have a second phone or something that Logan doesn't know about?" Sharon asked. She slipped the photos back into the envelope.

"I have a track phone, but I haven't bought minutes for it since I got married to Logan," Vicki said slowly, looking slightly ashamed.

"_Oh,_" Sharon said, her eyebrows raising as she understood. "Take this," Sharon said, handing Vicki a fifty dollar bill and a business card. "Buy minutes, and text this number. We'll call if we need anything."

Vicki looked over the card and tucked the money into her purse. "Thank you. He wasn't like this before. He is— was a good man." Sharon nodded and showed Vicki out. "He'll be watching, smile," Vicki whispered through her clenched teeth. Sharon faked a smile and opened the front door. Vicki stepped out and walked across the street. Sharon saw a shade on the second floor flutter.

"I just got off the phone with Provenza. He and the team are looking into FBI agents staking out the Williams. Fritz didn't answer. Tao is coming out as a man from a flower deliver company to collect the pictures and test them," Andy said as he stepped in followed by Justice.

"I gave Vicki money to buy minutes for an old burner phone she has. She'll text when she can." Sharon sighed and rubbed her forehead gently. "She keeps stressing that he used to be a good man."

Andy sighed too, "We'll so was Jack."

"He was. But then again he was never this bad." Andy nodded tightly.

"What are we doing here?" He asked. Sharon looked at him over the rim of her glasses. She shrugged and got herself a glass of water. "I mean what are we?" She set the glass down half full.

"A captain and her lieutenant," Sharon said.

"Andy and his friend Sharon?" Andy asked hopefully. Justice brushed against Sharon's leg. There was a pause between them.

"I think I'll take a nap. That way I can stay up to watch the monitors tonight," Sharon said.

"You need to actually sleep."

"You do too," She called over her shoulder. Andy watched as Justice followed her up the stairs. He nodded to himself and took her water. He mind as well make lunch for himself. He'll need it if he's going up against Darth Raydor.

**Please Review!**


	7. When I Die

**Good golly! The dust on this makes me sneeze. Here's a chapter!**

**As always, many thanks to **ColeMax **and **Dee **for their wonderful editing skills!**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

The cold, moist nose of Justice woke Sharon. With a small sigh, Sharon rolled from the bed and looked at the clock. _5 am. _

"It's like having a kid all over again," Sharon grumbled as she tucked her ratty auburn hair behind her ears. Sharon wrapped her dressing gown around herself and started down the hall after Justice.

**xXx**

The monitors in the spare bedroom were on, and all but one projected only darkness. Andy was awake and reviewing the footage from the other day.

"Good morning," Sharon said with a small smile. Andy startled and turned to face her at the door.

"Good morning to you too; Justice need to go out?" Sharon nodded. "Well, I've been reviewing all that we have and other than Vicki, Logan hasn't even made an appearance on screen. Either he's away or knows that there are cameras in the house."

"He's in the house. I haven't seen any cars leaving, and I honestly don't expect too."

"Provenza and the team are coming over today for a _cookout_," Andy said with stress on the word. Sharon raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What time should we be expecting them?"

"Not until late evening, the Dodgers are playing today."

Sharon grinned and let out a little giggle. Andy gave her an adoring look and a lopsided grin. Sharon shook her head.

Justice was waiting patiently at the sliding door with her ears perked up. Sharon scanned the lawn as the early rays of dawn shone through some brush. She did not see anything threatening, and opened the door to let Justice do her business. Sharon was just starting a pot of coffee, when she heard a whimper from Justice. She looked out the window but nothing worrisome caught her eye. She poured herself a mug of coffee, and one for Andy.

Sharon brought Andy's mug to the makeshift electronics rooms.

"Here," Sharon said as she set the coffee on a coaster next to Andy.

"Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen. Sharon took a moment to study him. The bags under his eyes made him look tired. The dark stubble growing on his chin was little but prominent against his pale complexion. Andy paused the footage and turned to look at Sharon. Their eyes meet. "The sun's rising," Andy stated lamely. Sharon hummed.

Justice growled and let out a loud bark. Andy's gaze dropped to the mug, Sharon's delicate fingers resting next to it. Justice barked again, this time louder.

"I better make sure nothing is wrong," Sharon said. Andy played the tape. The barking stopped as Sharon started to descend the stairs. "Of course," she muttered. "Justice!" Sharon called as she stood on the back porch. The early breeze was cool. Sharon tightened her dressing gown. "Justice!" Sharon called again as her eyes scanned the backyard. There was no movement anywhere, nor any sound. "Justice!" Sharon tried again; panic began to set in. "Justice!" There was no response. Sharon made her way to the brush along the edge of the yard. "Justice! Come her girl." There was nothing indicating where Justice might have gone. Her bare feet were starting to get cold.

"Andy!" Sharon called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" Andy asked as he came out of the electronic room.

"I can't find Justice."

"Get dressed. I'll look around the yard."

"I did and she wasn't there," Sharon insisted.

"Get dressed and we'll go around the block," Andy stated. Sharon took the stairs two at a time.

"Justice!" Andy called as he stood on the back porch. There was a whimper from around the side of the house. "Justice!" Andy called again trying to listen for another sound.

"Anything?" Sharon asked as she stepped onto the porch and tied her hair in a bun. She froze as she heard the whimper.

"Side of the house," Andy said. Sharon nodded and started down the porch steps, Andy at her heels. Sharon took in a breath at the sight she saw. It was not Justice who had been whimpering, but Sharon silently wished it had been.

"Call and ambulance," Sharon commanded as Andy's eyes set on what Sharon saw. Andy ran back inside. "Can you hear me?" Sharon asked gently as she crouched down next to the girl. The girl let out a little sound that turned into a moan in pain. Sharon reached to brush hair from the girl's eyes, but the girl twitched and rolled away from Sharon, eyes wide. The quick movement resulted in the girl coughing harshly and wheezing for breath. From the dark greenish-yellow bruising around the girl's bare ribs, Sharon could only imagine how many were broken. The dark bruises were not confined to just her midriffs, they covered her whole body. The olive complexioned girl had paled under the different shades of blues, purples, and greens. She shivered like a leaf. The movement seemed to cause her tremendous pain. Sharon took off her cardigan and slowly placed it on top of the girl. It didn't do much in means of covering her, but neither did the torn underwear and worn bra.

"Try not to move," Sharon said quietly. The girl froze, but her breathing still seemed labored. "Breath with me, in," Sharon paused, the girl tried to mimic her breath. "Out. In…" Sharon continued to breath slower and the girl's breath staggered to an even pace. Peaceful, murky dark brown eyes met her green ones as the sun rose in the distance. "Stay with me, help is on the way," Sharon whispered.

"Paramedics are two minutes away," Andy announced, the phone still in his hand. The girl startled and drew shallow breaths as she tried to get as far away from Andy as she could.

"Logan Williams," Sharon muttered. Andy retreated back into the house and Sharon tried to calm the girl down again with pacing breaths. Sharon could hear the sirens in the distance, and so could the girl. Her eyes fluttered and her hand blindly reached out for Sharon. Sharon grasped the frail hand in her own and carefully enclosed it. "You'll be okay. Everything will be okay," Sharon soothed as the EMTs jumped from the ambulance and ran towards Sharon. The girl's eyes stayed tightly shut as she was rolled onto the stretcher. Her hand gripped Sharon's with what must have been all her might. It was not much more than a child's grip, Sharon did not let go. Andy was standing in the driveway.

"I'll go with her to the hospital," Sharon said.

"I can follow in my car-"

"Find Justice," Sharon said as she remembered how the girl had reacted when Andy had come out of the house.

"Ma'am, we have to move fast," the paramedic said. Andy placed a small kiss on Sharon's cheek and handed her a cellphone. "Ma'am?"

"Yes, yes," Sharon mumbled as she climbed into the back of the ambulance.

**xXx**

The shrill of the cellphone lured Sharon from her daze on the girl. The girl had undergone three surgeries, each lasting an excoriating three hours. She had her lungs inflated, the internal bleeding stopped, and incisions stitched. She still looked pale and weak, and the tubes flowing in every which way did not help the case, but at least she seemed to have a fighting chance. She had been heavily sedated during all three surgeries and afterwards to give her body some time to heal. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Sharon answered.

"The one that got away was his favorite," Vicki whispered from the other line. Sharon's eyes fell back on the beaten girl. Disgust filled her thoughts as bile rose in her throat. "He's going back to Michigan to get another."

"With the same truck?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, he's leaving this afternoon." Vicki ended the call. Sharon took a deep breath before she dialed Provenza.

"I was wondering when you would call," Provenza snapped.

"Logan Williams is leaving this afternoon for Michigan, he's going to get another girl. One escaped from his cellar last night and crawled to our house. I'm at Cedars now."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes," Sharon said, giving no more details than that. "I need every toll booth alerted. He's using the same truck with the same plates."

"Captain, that's over 2,000 miles worth of driving _there_. Never mind _back_. And there has got to be a hundred different routes he could take."

"Lieutenant Provenza, I understand the distance he needs to travel. It could take him anywhere from three and a half days to a week to travel there and back. We cannot let him pass into our jurisdiction and get away with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Provenza grumbled. Sharon ended the call. She sighed as she dialed a familiar number.

"Sharon? Everything okay?" Andy paused. "Sharon?"

"Yes, any news on Justice?"

"I went around the block and into town but didn't see her anywhere. I phoned all the local kennels and they promise to keep their eyes open," Andy paused. "I'm sorry, Sharon. She'll turn up." Sharon nodded and bit her lip as she tried to prevent the tears welling in her eyes from falling.

"I'll be back late tonight."

"I can come and pick you up at the end of visiting hours? Are you at Cedars?"

"That's not necessary, I'll take a cab," Sharon whispered. "Vicki called, Logan is going to Michigan for another girl. She was his favorite. I have already called to inform Provenza and the team. They are distributing a BOLO for the same truck and plates in the picture Vicki gave us."

"Sharon, for all we know, those could be faked."

"It's the best we have at the moment."

Andy sighed, "I can rule Jack out of all of this. I talked to Logan's boss. The boss says that although Logan is a weird and edgy character, he's a good attorney. He and Jack are simply co-workers and don't discuss much more than the weather."

"What about Jack being at dinner with the Williams?"

"The Williams invited the whole firm. The boss went to keep up appearances with in the company, but he said that Jack didn't talk to anyone besides Vicki for the whole night."

"Somethings never change," Sharon muttered. "I'll call if anything changes here."

"I'll call when Justice gets back." There was a short pause. "Stay safe, Sharon." Sharon's eyes rose to look at the weak girl in the bright white room with monitors displaying her life.

"You too, Andy."

**xXx**

**Please review!**


	8. They'll Play One Trombone

**Sorry for the extreme delay. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer (she's only 43) and underwent surgery, followed by chemo, and we are waiting for radiation to begin. Plus she can't hear very well and will be getting hearing aids. And then I had midterms and an AP class that is beyond demanding. On a brighter note, I turned 16 and passed my driver's permit test!**

**I will try to update this more regularly, I see at least three more chapters in the horizon. And as always, a special thanks to **ColeMax** for making this chapter free of my errors. **

**Now that you have my life story, as always,**

**ENJOY!**

"Look," Lisa started, "there's no point in finding this guy two different ways. We'll just wind up stumbling over each other's feet. We'll take over the girls and the murder. You handle the tracking."

"Again," Andy said with clenched teeth, "We handle murders daily. There's over 2,000 miles being looked over for this son of a —"

"Andy," Sharon soothed. He took a defeated sigh. "We appreciate your offer to split the work, but we would even more grateful if you handle the tracking, while we investigate for him for holding the girls and the murder."

"Have you been in contact with the wife recently?" Sharon shifted on her feet as Lisa sized her up. "Exactly. You have your team covering 2,000 miles already. We have more information on the girls and his type. Why should we swap the work just for the other to start fresh?"

Andy let out a sigh and with a wave of his hand, left the kitchen. Sharon took a deep breath. Justice rubbed the back of her legs. Sharon smiled. Andy had found Justice the same night that the girl had escaped. The poor dog had been kicked harshly by Logan who went after the runaway girl.

"Aright," Sharon complied. "We'll stick to tracking Logan while you take the evidence for the girls."

Lisa smiled, "See, that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Sharon bit her tongue and shook her head. Sharon saw Lisa to the door before she went to seek out Andy. He was standing on the porch leaning over the weather worn wood railing.

"Did we get the case?" Andy asked without turning around. Sharon sighed as she walked up next to him.

"We're back to tracking Logan Williams. I was just about to call Chief Taylor and the team. There isn't much keeping us here anymore. Williams is in the wind and Vicki has nothing else for us." Andy took one of Sharon's hands tightly in his.

"What about the girl in the hospital?" Sharon shook her head lightly. Andy sighed. "This is going to be painful."

Sharon smiled softly and squeezed his hand, "Just think, we've got the night off." Andy smiled back and released her hand. He watched as she walked back inside to make the appropriate calls. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"_What do you mean we lost the case?!" _

Sharon sighed, "We didn't lose it, Lieutenant. We simply handed part of it over. We will still be tracking Logan Williams up until the minute he crosses into California."

"_Damn feds. Is there anything Fritz can do?"_

"Not his jurisdiction anymore."

"_I'll call if we learn anything, Captain. You and Flynn take the night off." _

Sharon smiled, "Thank you Lieutenant."

"I have a plan for tonight," Andy whispered into her ear. Sharon turned her head slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll love it. I need you out of the house." Sharon frowned. "Only for two hours max. Pick a scab with the feds, check on Vicki. Go shopping or something."

"I think I'll visit the victim in the hospital. Call me when I'm allowed to come back," Sharon said. Andy smiled, he had big plans in mind.

"How is she doing?" Sharon asked the nurse.

The nurse shook her head slightly, "Not too well, poor thing. When she's awake, she's frightened beyond belief." Sharon pursed her lips as she listened to the nurse. The girl looked too much like Emily. Provenza had contacted Myla, the girl Williams had been holding, father (her mother was no longer living) and he seemed to have forgotten she had even existed.

"Am I allowed in?" Sharon asked. The nurse nodded slowly. Sharon opened the door cautiously and stepped in. Anger boiled as the dark rainbow of bruises scattered the girls once pale face. Sharon pulled the plastic, squeaky hospital chair closer to the edge of the bed. Myla's eyelids fluttered quickly for a second. Sharon watched for a moment; the girl's heartbeat rose, her eyelids quickened their pace, and her fingers started to twitch.

"You're safe," Sharon muttered in a mantra. Myla's head rolled towards Sharon's voice. "He can't hurt you. He's gone." Myla sat up like a shot. Her breathing came in short, heavy breaths as she gasped for life. The alarms sounded on her monitors. Sharon stood, trying to take the hand of the girl as she thrashed around. The nurse entered calmly and started to state the obvious to Myla in an attempt to soothe her. Sharon heard bits and pieces as she held tight to Myla's hand.

"You're in a hospital. This wonderful lady saved your life… No one can hurt you here."

"I've got you," Sharon soothed, "I got you." The girl's eyes sought Sharon's as her movements started to slow. Her hand gripped Sharon's tightly, nails biting into the soft skin.

"I need-" Myla started before being thrown into a fit of coughing. "Not safe." She simplified, "Never safe. Not here."

"He's gone," Sharon stated. "Logan Williams left California."

"He's hunting. He'll come back for me." The dark, muddy terror in Myla's hazel eyes sent shivers down Sharon's spine.

"I'll keep you safe," Sharon promised. "I'll keep you safe." Myla closed her eyes and leaned back against the bed.

"Please try," she mumbled. "That's all." Sharon squeezed Myla's hand reassuringly. Her breathing eased as a slumber took the girl. Sharon only wished it could be peaceful. The nurse gently tapped Sharon on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, she needs her rest." Sharon nodded and carefully detangled her hand from Myla's grasp.

"May I return the same time tomorrow?" Sharon asked. The nurse looked at the girl before giving her consent.

"This is the calmest I have seen her. You do her good." Sharon smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Sharon drove slowly back to the undercover house. The sun was setting before her eyes, but she couldn't appreciate the vibrant hues. Her mind wandered to the girl from Logan's cellar. She imagined Emily in that situation. Ire boiled in her blood. She saw her kids in every victim; young and old, lean and plump. She knew life would catch them some day, she just wished never in her lifetime.

A few lights were on in the back of the house when Sharon pulled into the driveway. When she opened the front door, her senses were filled with bright scents and light spices.

"Stay in the foyer," Andy called from the kitchen. Sharon smiled wistfully. _This could actually be my life_. "Don't move." She heard the back sliding door open among the sizzling food. The doorbell rang. Sharon quickly looked down the hall with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'll get it," She called, though she knew who it was. She opened the door to expose a well dressed Andrew Flynn who held a dozen yellow roses.

"For you," he announced with that smirk she loved. She took the proffered flowers with gleaming eyes.

"Thank you. Please come in." Sharon moved from the doorway to allow Andy in. "It smells wonderful in here. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and vegetarian meatballs without, you know, meat." Sharon laughed joyfully as he put on an apron and stirred his sauce and boiling noodles.

"I don't remember picking up any pasta boxes at the store. Did you run out?" Sharon asked as she pulled a vase from the cabinet and started to trim the stems of the flowers.

"You buy pasta from a box?" Andy asked slightly appalled. Sharon shrugged. "This is fresh. Flour, egg, all that good stuff." Andy turned the burners down to a simmer. "Any preference in music?"

"Hmm," Sharon hummed thoughtfully. "Something Italian?" Andy smiled. Andrea Bocelli's beautiful voice filled the house.

"What language did you take in high school?" Andy asked.

"Latin," Sharon said. "I was really interested in becoming a lawyer and figured knowing latin couldn't hurt. Plus it looked good on college applications." She tested the length of a rose in the vase. "What about you?"

"French, figured I'd get all the ladies that way." Sharon smiled.

"Do you remember any?"

"Ah," Andy started. "High school was a very long time ago admittedly. Excuse me." Sharon moved from the sink to allow Andy to drain the pasta. She watched as he used the colander to rid the excess water from the pasta.

"Looks delicious," Sharon said peering over Andy's shoulder. He smiled. She took a yellow rose and trimmed it short before placing it in the breast pocket of Andy's button down shirt. In the background, Bocelli started his introduction to a song made for Las Vegas. His take on Elvis Presley's famous _I Can't Help Falling In Love (With You)_ sounded lovely with his rich voice.

"May I have this dance?" Andy asked. Sharon paused for a moment, a smile slowly gracing her features.

"I think I have room on my card," She announced, setting down her scissors. Sharon's hand rested on Andy's shoulder as his came to place on her hip. He extended his other arm and her petite hand grasped his. They fell into a slow step dancing around the island where the marinara sauce was simmering on low.

"This is wonderful, Andy. Really," Sharon complimented as she finished her dinner. Andy had long eaten his but sat to keep her company. His sipped his cranberry soda and watched her enjoy the meal.

"It was easy," Andy said. "Besides, my mother would frown over the fact that there's no wine in the sauce." He shrugged gently.

"It doesn't need it," Sharon said quickly. She dabbed her mouth with the cloth the napkin. When she raised her eyes, they meet Andy's intense gaze. "Is there something on my face?" Sharon asked confused. Andy shook his head slowly and his lips parted. "What is it?" Sharon questioned. Andy leaned forwards ever so slightly and Sharon followed suit.

"Just thinking. I'll check in with the Feds after this. Then Provenza. Maybe you should call Vicki, see if she's heard from her husband?" Sharon hummed. They were so close over the table that she could smell the fresh spaghetti and sauce lingering in his mouth. Her tongue gently licked her lips subconsciously. Her gaze shifted from between his tender brown eyes and his lips.

Andy raised his hand slowly. The tips of his fingers gently caressed Sharon's cheek before they brushed an auburn strand behind her ear. Sharon's breath caught as her eyes held his. Andy closed the gap between them, his lips brushing against hers chastely. He pulled back to gauge her reaction. Sharon had her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. She leaned in again before he could move too far away. His tongue parted her lips as they explored the other's mouth. Andy's cooking lingered between them as Sharon moaned into his mouth. Andy kissed her with more passion and gentleness than she had ever experienced. Jack kissed her thoroughly, always, but never with tenderness, or passion. Andy was tentative and considerate as he tasted her with all he knew how to do.

It was Andy who pulled away first, but he didn't move far. His hand cupped her chin, exposing to him her bright lips, slightly puffy from his kisses. Andy placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before he dropped his hand and sat back in his chair. Sharon sat back too, but slowly. As if pulling away from him took more effort and energy than she had at that moment. _She looks gorgeous, _Andy thought. _Stunningly beautiful_, his mind supplied. And he had to agree. She was just amazing.

Maybe after this, they could explore _amazing_.

**Please Review!**


	9. Just Bundle Up My Coffin

_Thank you for all the kind support. My heart goes out to all who sadly know the struggle. This is for all the brave, smart, kind, and beautiful women who can overcome everything. _

_Hugs._

_(All mistakes are my own.)_

_Shoutout to Darth Raydor's return in the new episode. I like that Sharon's cool control is fraying…_

_Enjoy!_

Andy knocked gently on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Sharon called lightly. She reorganized the blankets at her lap and shifted the case paperwork surrounding her.

"I was going to drive to LA today. Pick up a few things, check in at PAB. Do you need anything?" Andy asked. Sharon sighed lightly and removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose. She used her hand to run through her uncombed morning hair. Andy's eyes trailed her every movement slowly. Justice stirred at her feet.

"Check on Rusty, if you could? He texted the other day wondering when we would be back," Sharon said. "On second, thought, I think I'll go with you if you don't mind."

"I'll call Provenza. Maybe Tao, Julio, and Sykes can come over as painters for the day. I would hate to leave Williams house unguarded."

"Good idea," Sharon said as she combined all the reports into their proper folders and set them on the nightstand. "Instead of calling the team, maybe tell the FBI? They are here already."

"Okay," Andy said. "I'll ah, let you get ready then. We'll leave in a half hour?"

"Fine," Sharon said with a bright smile.

Sharon made her way down the stairs exactly thirty minutes later. Her casual white t-shirt was loosely tucked into her dark denim jeans. Her auburn hair was curled softly at the ends and swung pleasantly at her shoulders. Justice bounded down the stairs in front of her.

"Ready?" Andy questioned as he pulled his leather jacket over his own t-shirt.

"I'm just going to grab the burner—"

"I already have it," Andy said.

"Alright then," Sharon said. "I'm ready to go."

Andy locked the front door behind Sharon.

"I'll drive," Andy announced.

"Did you reach the McCarty's?"

"Yes. They said we were good to go." Sharon nodded.

The drive back to LA was rather calm. They hit traffic around mid-day and decided to stop for some lunch at a sandwich shop before trying to continue any further. Sharon dozed during the second part of the ride. When she noticed the LA lines, she fiddled with the radio as they sat in comfortable silence.

"PAB first?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded, "Rusty has another hour or two of classes."

Andy parked in the garage of the police department. Just as he and Sharon were going to step out, Provenza and the team came from inside the building.

"Where's your call?" Flynn called across the garage. Provenza stopped and looked both ways before waving on the other Lieutenants and Buzz.

"Logan Williams is back. Oregon State police found noticed the car. They have a two detectives trailing it. They just called and said they passed into Los Angeles and it looks like Logan will be stopping soon. We're going to meet them where ever Williams stop and arrest him in the act."

Sharon nodded and started back for their vehicles.

"We'll follow you," Flynn announced. Provenza nodded slowly and started for the vehicle Tao had ready.

"Anything?" Sharon radioed.

"Again, Captain, nothing yet," Provenza growled. Sharon went to click the hand radio button again, but thought the better of it.

"I think we've got something, Captain," Julio voiced.

"Great, where are you?"

"Pulling into a gas station, ma'am. There's two men in the front, but no movement from the back where the girls might be yet," Julio briefed.

"Your orders, ma'am?" Amy asked.

Sharon looked at Andy who turned his head away from the road. "Do not engage until you have a positive identification. If it is _not_ Williams, maybe he will be meeting these accomplices later. We want _every _opportunity to catch him."

Flynn pointed out the gas station. There was in fact a truck at the station with two men in front.

"I see nothing from the back," Andy announced as he slowly circled the building. Sharon relayed the information over the radio. Julio and Amy had parked their car just behind the truck. Amy had moved from the driver's side and started to pump gas. Sharon lost sight as they went around the back of the building. She had an itch to press the com on the radio, but refrained.

A cellphone rang.

"It's not me," Sharon said.

"Not me either," Andy whispered.

"The burner," Sharon announced holding it up. She looked at the screen quickly, "It's Vicki. Hello?"

_"__Logan isn't in the truck. He's here. You guys left where are you?" _

"When did he get back?"

_"__Just now. I'm in the bathroom. He's in a mood. I don't think I'm safe. Where are you?"_

"We're back in Los Angeles and—"

Andy's phone rang. "The feds," he mouthed as he answered it.

"We're following Logan's truck. Do you know if there's any girls in it?" Sharon asked.

"Ma'am," Julio said over the radio. "The men are exiting the vehicle. They don't seem to fit William's description."

"Logan Williams is back," Andy said.

_"__There should be three. That's the last I heard. Please, I'm not safe with him right now," _Vicki pleaded.

"Julio, there are three girls in that truck. Slip them anything you can; water, juice, protein bars," Sharon ordered.

"Williams has been pacing his house since he got back. They haven't seen Vicki and they're worried—"

"She's in the bathroom," Sharon said. Andy nodded and passed the information to the FBI.

"Ma'am, we have an issue," Julio said.

_"__He's mad. He knows. Please, you have to help me!" _Vicki cried.

"Pull over," Sharon said calmly. She waited a beat, but when Andy made no indication to moving over, she repeated, "Pull _over_!" Andy pulled over. "Tell the FBI to get into that house _now_. Vicki is in the bathroom upstairs and Williams' not happy." Andy turned to rely the message. "There's some people who have been helping us. They're on their way over. Stay on the phone."

_"__Thank you," _Vicki whispered.

"What's the issue?" Sharon said as she switched from the burner to the radio.

"The girls aren't alive."

"Lieutenant Provenza, please arrest the men who were originally in the car and process the scene," Sharon said.

"Okay, okay," Provenza grumbled.

"They can't get into the house," Andy said.

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked.

"They aren't willing to show their identity," Andy growled.

"Tell them to place an anonymous call to the— give me the phone," Sharon said. "Place an anonymous call to the police. Just give them the address and say a woman in the top floor bathroom is in trouble."

_"__It's not as easy as that. A call like that could be traced back to our place here and if it is, the FBI will terminate our work here," _Lisa explained.

"They wouldn't do that if you were working with proper jurisdiction," Sharon said slowly.

_"__Look, I'm sorry, but if Williams gets to Vicki, its just more proof that he is—"_

"Dangerous is not the word that should be used. Oregon State police alerted the LAPD of the truck's emergence. OSPD then managed to trail the truck as far as it could before sending us it's coordinates and turning back. The members of my team proceeded to find and follow the truck to a gas station where two men, neither of them Logan Williams, exited. I ordered my team to slip the girls— the girls that Vicki Williams reported would be in the truck— what they could. They then discovered the girls were dead. Now, I think three dead women is enough for one day. Or will you rather see four?" Sharon's menacing voice reminded Andy of all the years she spent using it in FID.

Lisa sighed. _"There really isn't anything we could do. You decided to leave for LA—"_

"To continue the investigation from here. We have more leads with the bodies of Logan Williams' victims than we do else where. Get _into that house and stop Williams,_" Sharon said.

"I lost her!" Andy said as he looked down at the phone. Sharon sighed and bit back what words she would like to use.

Instead, she said, "Prepare yourselves Vicki's beaten, battered, and molested body to turn up within the block." With that, she ended the call and handed Andy back his phone and in return, he offered the burner.

"Who should I give my statement to?" Andy asked. Sharon shook her head. Andy understood and pulled off from the side of the road.

"Ma'am," Amy voiced through the radio. "We're just about done. Both men in custody. We'll, ah, see you back at the police station."

"The feds just called. There has been no sign of the Williams' since the altercation this afternoon," Andy said as he entered her office. "What do you say to dinner and a nice night in our own bed? We can leave for our other lives in the morning?"

Sharon smiled sadly, "Can I have a rain check?"

"Do you want to… ah… talk about whatever is bothering you?" Andy asked as he shut the door behind himself. Sharon stood carefully and walked around to the front of her desk. Andy came to stand just a few steps away from her.

"We could have placed that call ourselves. The anonymous tip. It would have been traced back to the burner, but we could have gotten a new one," Sharon explained. "We could have been and I would not have held propriety over someone's life." She paused for a minute. "Andy," Sharon said softly. "You saw Myla. Right now, Logan Williams is doing just that again. Am I a bad person to think that those three girls in the truck were better off dead than alive in Williams' grasp?"

"No," Andy said without hesitation. "You are not a bad person, Sharon. You did everything you could in that moment to save Vicki's life." Sharon's moist eyes looked up at Andy as she nodded slowly. He held her gaze. "Sharon," he breathed as he lip quivered ever so slightly and her gaze wavered. Andy pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing his hand in small soothing circles around her back. "It's not your fault." Sharon nodded into his shoulder as her hands grasped at the back of his shirt. She took a deep breath, and bit her lip lightly. She blinked her eyes and smiled in spite of herself.

"Thank you," She whispered unevenly. Andy pulled her impossibly tighter. He would hold her until it was impossible to let her go. Andy felt her take one more deep breath before exhaling slowly; her breath brushing against his neck ever so gently. "Okay," Sharon said, but she didn't move. "Alright," She whispered as she slowly pulled away from Andy's warm embrace. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Andy smiled faintly, "I can pick up again around nine? What time is Rusty's first class?"

"Nine works. I think his first class starts at eight," Sharon said. She turned and grabbed what little she had brought home with her. At some point during the day, Sharon had completely tucked in her white t-shirt to her jeans and donned a blazer for the office. Not her normal ensemble, but it worked under the circumstances.

"I just have a few things to finish up here that Provenza so kindly left. I'll see you tomorrow," Andy announced. He waited until he knew for sure that she would leave before exiting her office. He wished he could go with her, that he could spend the night with Sharon wrapped in his arms, but they needed time. He had time to give. He spent a lot of time without her in his life, he could go for a little longer.

By the end of this— whatever madness ensued— Andy swore he would tell her some of his feelings.

From his desk, Andy could hear her pacing her office; collecting what she could bring home, gathering paperwork for the case, and earning her some time to compose herself.

Time.

The light in her office dimmed and Andy caught a whiff of her faint floral perfume as she passed.

The elevator dinged faintly down the hall and her movements sped up a tad as she hurried slightly to make it before the doors closed. Andy doubted anyone every held the elevator doors for her. Even in these days.

The doors slid close just as his phone rang.

_Please Review!_


	10. It's Cold Way Down There

_I started this chapter with the idea of maybe a few more in mind, but as it so happened, this became part one of the ending._

_Special thanks to ColeMax for making this free of my errors :)_

**_Side note:_**_ I'm going to be starting a group of one-shots for our favorite couple. I have a few prompt requests already, but the more the merrier! Submit them on my tumblr (__akmarceau-writing__) or leave them in my PM. _

_Thank you all for your constant support and as always:_

_Enjoy!_

**Part 1**

When Sharon arrived at her condo it was dark and stuffy. Carelessly, she tossed her keys into bowl in the foyer and opened the sliding doors to the patio. The city below offered a source of noises to fill the silence. Sharon paused for a minute as she looked at the city; car lights, streetlights, and store lights wound down wide roads, slithering like a serpent.

"Hi," Rusty said as he observed her from the kitchen. "Can I make you a — a tea or…?"

"Tea would be lovely," Sharon said with a smile.

"Are you back for good? Did you catch the guy?"

Sharon shook her head slowly, "I'm only here for the wanted to do a day trip back here, but there was some business that had to be dealt with."

"How's your roommate?" Rusty asked with a little smirk as he placed her teabag in the mug and set it on the bar countertop for her. Sharon smiled softly against the mug as she took her first sip.

"He's tidy," was all she offered. "What are you doing still up?"

"I was finishing up a vlog entry," Rusty said.

"How is it coming along?"

"I think I have more questions than answers. Gus is able to solve one, but then two or three new ones pop up."

"That's what happens," Sharon said quietly. She took care of her mug and teabag before closing the patio doors. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" Rusty nodded.

"Night, Mom."

Sharon smiled.

Even with Rusty in the condo, there was something off. It didn't quite feel like _home_ anymore. The familiar decorations and all of her little touches did not bring nearly enough comfort to her. Sharon's bathroom— filled with all her normal lotions and potions— wasn't the same as the bathroom as the one she had been using for the past week. She climbed into the shower regardless and let the warm water soothe her tense muscles.

It's said absence makes the heart grow fonder, but her dull condo was nothing compared to the fake, comforting house she and Andy shared.

Morning came quicker than Sharon expected and by nine, she was barely ready to leave. She had missed Rusty's departure for his morning classes, but had found the note he had scrawled on his way out. Promises to call later that evening and hoping she would solve the case quickly laid plainly on the paper.

Sharon had managed to make herself a cup of coffee before there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning," Sharon greeted with a small smile. She stepped aside as she let Andy enter. Andy's slumped shoulders and grim face told her the morning was anything but good.

"What is it?"

"McCarty's called when I was at the office last night. Vicki's body appeared in their driveway. They played the part properly, called the police— they had no hesitation this time around. But then the said they couldn't investigate it. I brought it to Chief Taylor who said that the Feds could do something," Andy shrugged lightly. Sharon sighed and offered him a fresh cup of coffee. He took it with a slight nod. "But they insisted again that they could _not _investigate it even though they said they would handle the bodies. Anyways, Major Crimes got deployed and arrived earlier this morning to start processing. Taylor said we should get back as soon as we could, too."

"Something's not right with those people," Sharon offered with a sigh. "I'll be ready in ten minutes, let me change." She gestured her hand over her pajamas as she made her way back to her bedroom.

"I can wait," Andy said with his signature grin.

"That's _my _wife," Logan Williams stated firmly, barely looking up from his cellular device to make the point.

"Sir," Julio tried, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions."

"Why aren't you asking them? Her body wound up in their driveway," Logan said aimlessly pointing in the direction of the McCarty's house.

Provenza took a deep breath and pulled hat from his head. He curled the edge of material in his hands and let out a sigh before shaking the hat and replacing.

"Can we arrest him now?" Buzz asked in a stern, but pleading voice.

"Other than giving zeros shits about his dead wife, we have nothing on him," Provenza said. "Poor woman, to put up with an idiot like that for so long…" The older lieutenant shook his head.

"Buzz!" Tao called, "Over here."

"Glad you could finally join us," Lisa seethed in greeting as Andy exited the car and went around the front to open the door for Sharon.

"I'm sorry, are you suddenly finding yourselves over your head?" Sharon asked dryly. Sharon shot a glance in the direction of her team. They had everything properly secured and there was a white tent over what must be Vicki's body.

"Well, not only did we call this in last night, but your team seems to be the incompetent ones. They've been here for more than enough time. I bet they could have dug their way out of a hole with this long. I don't know what they're expecting to find," Lisa said defensively.

"Evidence probably, you know, to catch Logan Williams? A serial killer by no small notion," Andy snapped. Sharon patted his shoulder softly.

"When we agreed to cover the highway and you agreed to cover the bodies, I had falsely assumed exactly that. Why are we suddenly doing both? Because, if so, I would really like the reports on all the other victims and any notes you may have," Sharon said flatly. She moved towards the tape to see what was going on. Julio's eyes flickered from Logan Williams to hers, but he made no obvious signs of recognition. _Good_. Provenza and Tao did the same. Amy nodded in her direction, but her move was blocked from Logan Williams view by the white tarps around the tent.

Vicki's body was face down on the pavement, bruised, bloodied, and dirty.

"We could very well arrest _you_ for her murder. As it is that you are as responsible for this as Williams is," Sharon said firmly when she saw Lisa walk up besides her. Her hand instinctively reached for the tape, but she pulled it back before she lifted it over her head.

Buzz looked in her direction before going back to filming. A second later, he saw her hand on the tape.

"Captain!" He called out. "I think we found something."

Sharon stood still. Her feet had moved unconsciously at her rank, but again she managed to stop herself from giving too much away.

Logan Williams on the other hand had seen every second of it. The rest of her team froze too; as if it matters weren't bad to begin with.

"Let's go," Andy said quickly. He grabbed her arm and they started back to her house. Logan Williams's eyes trained on her every movement.

Once their front door closed tightly behind them, Andy let out half a sigh.

"He's done it. What's the extraction plan?" Andy asked.

"Did you read the file at all?" Sharon asked.

Andy shrugged, "Skimmed through it."

"We're fine. I think we could still be of use here," Sharon argued.

"We're no use if he kidnaps or kills one of us," Andy gritted out through a clenched jaw.

"That's an extreme, Lieutenant."

"Well, Captain, we're _no use _if Logan Williams freaks out, packs up, and leaves. We need to do justice to those women he brutally assaulted. And to do just that, we need to leave," Andy looked her over for any sign of a changed mind. "_Captain_, think about it."

"I have," Sharon said with finality, "we will stay until Logan Williams is in handcuffs. If you have an issue with that, _Lieutenant_, then file a complaint with Assistant Chief Taylor." Justice barked lazily at Andy before trailing behind Sharon into the kitchen.

Andy ran a hand through his hair then down his face. He headed up to the spare bedroom where the monitors were set up and took his normal place.

"I, um," Sharon started gently, "I made some dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute. Don't wait," Andy said not looking away from the screens. Logan Williams was moving up and down the stairs in the images of his front foyer. He looked to be packing.

He waited another second before he left the screens and headed the down stairs.

"Here," Sharon said as she placed the plate in front of Andy.

"Logan Williams is packing," Andy said as he took both his plate and hers to their kitchen table.

"We'll call the team and have them prepared for his movements. I'll get the Chief to convince the McCarty's to hand over their investigation into the other victims of Logan Williams," Sharon paused for a moment before she came to the table. "Andy, you're right. I don't think there is much we can do anymore." He nodded with a soft smile.

"Let's eat first. That idiot won't be leaving unless he has every last item in that house."

"Thank you," Sharon whispered, her hand resting lightly on his bicep for a moment. His eyes held hers, searching for something she only hoped he would find.

"You're table, my dear," Andy said as he held out her chair.

"You called her _Captain_," Provenza said seriously. "I give it an hour or so before we get a call about their extraction."

"It was a slip, Lieutenant, I really didn't mean for it to be said," Buzz stressed.

"You compromised the whole investigation. There will be no more undercover surveillance, and unless you have special gadgets that can gauge interactions between Williams and other, then its done. Another murderer runs loose."

Amy clenched her jaw, but made no move to interrupt.

"I'm going for coffee. You better hope that the Captain and Flynn are still alive and able to call," Provenza said.

Buzz scraped his teeth and looked around the murder room.

"Thanks for having my back there," he muttered. Tao shrugged softly and Julio eyed him cautiously before turning back to his paperwork.

"I just got off the phone with Assistant Chief Taylor, he would like us back in Los Angeles by tomorrow afternoon. He will contact the FBI for further information regarding the previous victims of Logan Williams," she sighed uncharacteristically. Andy turned and watched as she leaned against the door frame to their surveillance room. "I'm going to start packing."

"I'll walk you to your door," Andy said quickly. Sharon's green eyes met his for a second before they turned back to the burner phone she was still holding. "I can put that back. I've got a little more to see to here."

Sharon nodded, "Don't stay up too late. There isn't much more we can do." Her ivory hand grasped the brass door knob loosely. Her eyes met Andy's again as his hand brushed against the one that was still holding the phone.

"Get some sleep," he said softly. His lips brushed against her cheek fleetingly. Sharon stood still, her eyes following the movements of his mouth. His brown eyes sought her tell-all green ones; asking silent permission. Andy leaned in closer, hesitating for a second and allowing her time to move, if she so chose. Her lips met his first, he was sure of it. But his tongue was outlining her slightly parted lips first. With a breathy moan, Sharon's lips parted farther and accepted his prodding tongue into her mouth. Her hand slipped from the doorknob and cupped his cheek. His arm slid around her slip waist as he tugged Sharon closer to him.

"Sharon," he whispered as he painstakingly backed away from her lips. Her eyes were slow to flutter open. Her dazed gaze fell on the thumb that delicately brushed at his cheek.

His lips landed on hers one more time, just because he could. "I'll let you go." When she started to shake her head _no _with puffy, pursed lips, he amended himself. "I mean, I'll let you sleep." Her hand dropped to his shoulder as she raised herself onto the balls of her toes to place a deep kiss on his lips.

She pulled back with a bright smile on her lips and thoroughly distracted glint in her emerald eyes.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Sharon said. Andy pecked her lips once last time, then finally released Sharon.

"See you in the morning."

The airy drapes in her room fluttered lightly as a breeze swept through the parted windows. Sharon walked slowly to her bed, turning down the covers and beginning her nightly routine. Her clothes piled in the hamper, her hair was twisted up into a careless ponytail, and she slipped on her pajamas.

Sharon made her round in the bathroom and applied her lotions. She started packing her makeup and nightly items, leaving the rest to place in the morning after she used it. Sharon laid out her outfit for tomorrow before packing her clothes.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the master bedroom. Everything seemed to be in order.

The curtains moved again.

_Oh_, Sharon thought. _I wanted to take that picture…_

She moved towards the nightstand on the other side of the bed where a framed picture of her and Andy was placed. It was one of the many photos that wasn't posed. She figured Amy or Julio must have taken it at some point on the roof of her condo. The fireworks in the sky reflected over the pool in the background. Sharon and Andy had managed to find a free lounge chair and decided to share it. Andy had a leg on the chaise and one of the ground, while Sharon's were crossed on the length of the chair. She remembered it to be a tight squeeze, but with her body flush against Andy's side and her head resting comfortably on his shoulder, she hadn't minded one bit. If they had been younger, her hips would have been slimmer and both of them would have been able to share the lounge chair. But then again, if they were younger, it wouldn't have been as deep of a connection between the two of them as it was now. She would not have the fear of relationships that Jack had left her, and she certainly would not have had Andy wait so long for her to gather her mind.

She never really needed a man, and she never thought she would. But there was something comforting to having Andy around to be a partner and companion. They were equals. Something she doubted she and Jack would have ever achieved.

She removed the picture from the frame and climbed over the bed to her side. Sharon crossed her legs and examined the picture. Their smiles shone just as bright as the firework from the Dodgers Stadium in the background. Her eyes crinkled happily, Andy's arm draped between the chair's back and hers.

Sharon's feet landed on the carpeted floor as she reached of the book on her nightstand. She examined the picture one last time and smiled a mirror of the one she had in the image before tucking it into the front cover of her book. She reached to turn out the light.

"Move a muscle and I make your torture last longer than the others."

_Please review! _


	11. In This World, to Carry On

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the overdue update, but I hope this is worth it. Thank you to all for the encouragement to continue! I'm so glad you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: Very dark. Deaths and torture. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 2**

"Sharon?" Andy asked as he gently tapped on the door. There was light flowing from beneath her doorway. "Sharon, did you get a hold or Provenza earlier?" Andy waited patiently for a response.

"Captain?" He tried again, this time grasping the door handle. Slowly, he opened the master bedroom's door. Sharon's side lamp was still on and the bed was turned down.

"Sharon?" The door to the bathroom was closed and Andy could faintly hear a faucet running. His socked feet slid across the carpeted floor with ease. "Are you in there?" Andy asked as his knuckle rapped against the wood.

Andy glanced around the room for any sign that Sharon could be elsewhere. The drapes by the bay windows fluttered.

Something cool touched his foot. Andy looked down, moving his foot away from whatever was near.

Water had dampened the carpet by the door, seeping in his sock. Quickly, Andy opened the door.

Ice cold water seeped by him. Both faucets on the counter were running and the bathtub. Rushing to the sink, Andy turned them both off.

"Sharon!" Andy said in a slight panic as he observed the mess in the bathroom. There was something in the bathtub; sunk and unmoving. He kneeled in the ankle deep bathroom flood, his arm going quickly into the murky bath water.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when his hands brushed shaggy, wet fur and not flesh. Almost.

Cautiously, Andy pulled Justice from the water. The dog was cold and still. He pulled a clean bath towel from the shelf and covered Justice. With extreme care, Andy carried her into Sharon's bedroom, placing Justice gently on a chair. He stroked the towel once before stepping away from her.

His eyes scanned the room thoroughly; the fluttering drapes catching his view. Andy's hand went instinctively to his hip, searching of his holstered weapon in vain. He turned to look down the hall to the monitor room where his gun would be resting, but decided time was of the essence. He rolled his shoulders as he crossed the room.

With a skilled and practiced move, he pulled back the drapes. All they revealed was an open window looking out across the expanse of the backyard. He took a step back. No Sharon.

Andy made a dash for the monitor room. The screens didn't seem to show any activity in the house across the street. Williams was either asleep or not home. Andy hoped for the former.

For Sharon's sake.

He made quick work of retrieving their burner and phoning Provenza.

The old man picked up in one ring.

"Sharon's gone," Andy breathed out, reality starting to catch up with him. There was only so much uncertainty and repressed emotion that even he could handle.

"Gone where?" Provenza grunted. His fingers snapping to get the attention of the team.

"I don't know. She's not here. She would have told me if she was going out." Provenza nodded.

"Mike get on the phone with the feds. Andy— don't touch anything, but search the house." The line went dead before Andy could protest.

His heart was pounding— from adrenaline, fear, blood pressure— as he made quick and thorough work of looking through the house for Sharon. There was no sign of her anywhere in the house.

Returning back to the foyer, Andy's had gripped around the storm door handle with ever intention to charge across the street and in Williams' house to find Sharon.

— — —

"Attempting again," Tao announced as he fingers pressed on the call button for the Feds.

"They are probably gone already, Sir," Amy said. Julio grimaced slightly.

"Nothing," Tao said once the phone went to voicemail for the second time.

"Try again," Provenza gritted out as he rubbed his hand over his forehead before turning back to his call with the Chief.

— — —

Andy took a deep breath and released the doorknob as if it had burned him. Images of the dead, naked girls Logan Williams had brutalized flew through his head. He saw Sharon's face on all of them.

Andy staggered back from door as he tried to control his breathing. _God_, he craved a drink. And Sharon.

He needed to get out of the house before he tore it apart looking for her. Going out through the front door could easily alert Williams and speed up the end for Sharon— something he most definitely did not want to happen. Andy needed backup and bad. The McCarty's were only a few lawns away, but their house lights were off already.

He didn't have time to think, he needed to _act _and now. Andy opened the back sliding door and stepped out into the night air. His hands curled around the gun that he had grabbed from the electronic room as he made his way through the backyards to the McCarty's.

Andy covered his eyes from the street lamps as he peered into the McCarty's house. The layout was not too different from the house he and Sharon had; the McCary's sliding door led into their kitchen, and on the counter, a phone was lighting up from a call. Andy forcefully pulled at the handle, effectively releasing the door lock. His eyes scanned the room as he slowly drew his weapon and stepped into the McCarty's house.

Andy hadn't gone far before he saw Lisa face down at the dinner table and John lying on his side nearby. Single gunshot wound to both of their heads. His gaze took in the room, ready to be alerted at the slightest movement or sound but there was none.

The phone on the counter rang again and Andy slowly walked over and answered it.

_"__Took your time," _Provenza grumbled on the other line.

"They're both dead."

_"__Flynn?"_

"Yeah. Came over to see if they might have caught anything. Maybe they did, but it doesn't really seem like that."

Provenza nodded his head with a grunt, _"Start a count. We're trying over here, but hitting some dumbass politicking commanders and chiefs. We'll come up with something. Flynn? Flynn— listen, don't do anything stupid. _When _we find the Captain, I want her to be able to tear all our heads off."_

"Copy," Flynn said loosely.

_"__I'm serious, Flynn,"_ Provenza stressed. _"Go back to your electronic room. Call with any news." _

Andy listened to the buzzing of the end line before he placed the phone down. He itched to save Sharon; to find her and hold her knowing she was safe. At the moment, he didn't have the luxury to think that way. God only knows what that monster could be doing to her. Could _have _done to her.

He glanced at his watch and marked the time on a notepad in the kitchen— rough time of death of the McCarty's. He also mentally kept the time in his head— amount of time that Sharon had been missing. Official missing persons weren't declared until hours after their disappearance, but when an officer was involved, the clock started the minute they were gone.

Andy rushed back to their house, dying to be useful. He took the stairs two at a time towards the makeshift electronics room, passing pictures of all their kids. His eyes landed on Emily's senior picture. The girl's bright eyes and smile were so similar to Sharon's that he could almost see the two as sisters.

"I promise to get her back," he whispered.

— — —

Sharon's head lolled to the side as she slowly came to. Her eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the dim lighting and dark walls. Wherever she was, it smelt like sex, blood, and decay. Cautiously, she tried to move her hands and feet finding all tightly bound by coarse rope. Her mouth was dry from the gag while her head and ankle throbbed mildly. Her ears perked as she heard shuffling behind her. Sharon tensed immediately. The noise paused for a second before it picked up in screams, whimpers, and cries. The girl seemed gagged too because despite her loudest pleas, they were greatly muffled. Sharon's heart soared for the woman behind her; the endless torture Williams has been bestowing on her.

A door slammed open above her and heavy footsteps followed.

"Shut up," Logan Williams seethed. Sharon was barely able to make out his form in the dark. A shiver of fear ran through her body and her heart sped up in anticipation of the worst. Her mind wasn't anywhere but the present. Her breath caught as Williams approached.

"Glad to see your awake," he muttered, dirty fingers trailing down her cheek. "I'll be right with you."

Her eyes widened as she heard a gun cock. They blinked when it went off. The cries from cries Sharon ceased.

"I much prefer the silence, hmm?" He circled her— once, twice, three times— before stopping in front of her. He crouched impossibly close to her. Sharon felt extremely exposed with her legs spread partially along the chair legs and her chest protruding because of the way her wrists were tied. His finger drew shapes on her chin before trailing down her neck and between her breasts. Her breathing shallowed out in fear as she tried her hardest to keep her body from doing anything. He made her feel cheap, worthless, and dirty. Williams finger stopped when it reached her belly button, pushing lightly. Her body wanted to double over, curl around itself, and protect herself, but Sharon didn't move— didn't flinch.

"I like you already," Williams said with a toothy grin. He stood up, but didn't put any distance between them. He raised his foot and placed it between her legs on the chair seat. He pushed gently, her feet leaving the floor as the chair rocked back onto the hind legs. Then she was falling. "Oops," Williams said sarcastically as the chair landed on the concrete with a thud. The wind escaped her lungs in a rush with the force. She was thankful in that moment that her arms had not been tied behind her, but rather at her sides.

"Oh!" Williams said. "I have something for you. I think you may enjoy it. Don't go anywhere." Sharon listened as he shuffled back up the stairs. The door closed sharply after him.

Sharon's fingers spread wide as they searched the ground for anything that could be useful, but they met nothing but concrete. As she brought her fingers back to examine each wrist binding, her ring caught on a bump in the ground. It was nothing of significance other to remind her of the old wedding ring. Her thumb stroked it in a circle, tugging the diamond into her palm. It was then that her soft skin met the spike supposed to be holding the diamond. Something she had promised herself years ago to have fixed by a jeweler, but then there was no reason for her to have a wedding band and it definitely was not worth the money to have fixed. Sharon could attempt to cut through the thick rope with it, but she knew it would take a while to even get the rope thin enough that she could break out of.

_Better start now then_, she thought as the caught a thread of the rope against the ring spike. It took a bit of force to slice it, but eventually it gave and she moved to the next one. Her hopes only rose as each thread broke, but she could still feel there was a while to go.

Williams' steps from above startled her. Her wrist, starting to ache, stopped as the door flung open and heavy feet followed.

"Do you like the water? Swimming in the ocean or pools?" Williams asked as he approached her. His feet stopped inches from her face, the heavy boots on her hair. "I love the water in California. I have some for you too." And with that Williams dumped the large bucket of water over her face. Her eyes were forced to stay open from the pressure and her mouth couldn't close tight enough around the gag to prevent water from seeping in. She choked as the bucket was emptied, leaving her eyes burning and face soaked. Williams didn't say anything as he went back upstairs, this time not closing the door. Sharon rolled her head to the side to allow the water to seep from her mouth. The gag had absorbed most of it and seemed to be keeping every drop in her mouth. Despite her heaves and the burning in her lungs, Sharon managed to start work again on the rope. She hadn't even gotten half of the cuts as the previous time before she heard Williams approaching again. Water sloshed from the bucket and onto the floor as he carried it over to her. His foot nudged her head upright, the toe of his boot resting persistently on her forehead.

When Williams went to dump this bucket, Sharon was a little more prepared and was able to close her eyes and attempt to close her mouth more tightly around the water logged gag. It took forever for the bucket to empty, but when it did, Sharon again found herself gasping for air as water filled her mouth and lungs painfully. He kept her like this for a minute before releasing her and heading back up the stairs. Sharon's head turned to the side, hopping to get some of the water out of her lungs but it was hopeless. She strained against the ropes to pull herself up a bit to try and swallow the water, but she couldn't down it fast enough. She tried to move her lips behind the gag, but it was tight around her head. With a strained sigh, she let her body relax despite the pain.

She heard his footsteps again and wondered how much more she could take.

— — —

Andy's eyes scanned over the previous hour and a half again but noticed nothing different. With a defeated sigh, he brought the feed up to the live footage and picked up the burner.

_"__Provenza."_

"Hour and a half. You better have a plan," Flynn gritted.

Provenza's eyes flitted around the room, the team's expectant ones looking at him. _"Waiting on a signature. Taylor just left the building for a change of clothes, Amy went after him. We're all packed up and expect to be there in under an hour. We have choppers on standby." _

"Good," Flynn said with a ragged sigh as he ran his hand over his face. "Good." His fingers gripped his mouth as he pushed air against them.

Movement on the screen caught his eyes.

"I've got movement," Flynn said quietly as he watched it. Something— or one— moved again in the back of the house, but the front cameras had caught the movement vaguely from down the hall. He was on his feet in a second. "I'm going," he announced.

_"__Flynn! You can't storm the castle alone! We're on out way. Sit tight," _Provenza seethed. There was movement again, more noticeable this time.

"We don't have much time," Flynn gritted.

_"__Flynn! Flynn— don't do it. Wait."_

"I have been. I'm going."

_"__Flynn! Fly—" _

Andy hung up the phone and placed it on the table. He checked his gun as he made his way down the stairs. Full mag and an extra in his pocket.

He flew open the storm door as he should have in the beginning of all this and ran across the street.

He didn't announce himself as he kicked in Williams' front door.

— — —

Her lungs were on _fire_. Ironic considering water had put her in this position. Sharon could barely take a full breath as she drowned from the inside.

Her ring kept work on the rope around her work, although it wasn't nearly as steady as before. She was close; could feel the bond starting to give way. Once she had one hand free, she could drag the soaked gag from her mouth and untie the rest of the bondings. _God_, she was close.

Footsteps sound above her, but she keeps working. There's only so much her body can handle. She has no idea how far Williams will go, either. This could be the last bucket, or the first of many, many more. Something's off and she can feel it. These footsteps are lighter and more cautious. Her eyes widen but she doesn't halt snapping the threads. Only a few more until she could remove her hand, and the thought of being free soon inspires a new energy.

A single shot sounds through the house. Everything is still, she thinks, as the air stops moving. The pause is too long. Something happened.

If Williams shot whoever entered, she needed to move fast. Sharon keeps her ears perked as she sliced through three more threads and wiggles her wrist. The rope is a lot looser, but not loose enough.

She's through a few more before she hears footsteps again. Heavy and moving fast. _Williams. _It's a second before the lighter ones are moving too, but they're slow and that has Sharon worried. The footsteps continue as she finally manages to free her right wrist. Her hand moves instantly to the water logged cloth around her mouth. With the support of her hand, Sharon is able to twist her body to the side and allow most of the excess water to flow from her mouth. Her body convulses a few times, sending pools of water from her lips. Her mind is hazy, but not bad enough to take her from her surroundings yet. The footsteps continue above and Sharon makes quick work of the binding on her other arm. She allows more water to exit as she stays on her side a moment more.

Her lungs flame as she sits up to reach for her ankle binds. Sharon's nimble fingers have them untied by the time the footsteps above start to slow.

She's swaying on her feet, but she's on them. Her hands search the dark for the wall but brush against the wood panelling of a door. _The cellar door Williams smuggled girls through. _

Three shots are fired off and a body thuds above her.

Her hands grip the doorknob and pull with all her might. The second the door is open large enough for her to slip through, Sharon does. There's a set of stairs leading up to the bulkhead. Sharon makes hasty work of unlatching the steel doors.

Her feet step on the lawn of the Williams house and she gives herself a minute for composure. Her lungs feel like they're about to burst and it's not helping with her breathing. The shallow breaths sting, but offer no assistant to the rest of her body. She's suddenly a little light headed, but reminds herself it's not over yet. She takes a few steps and tries to push through the aching pain and weak muscles, but she can only do so much with resistance.

Her breaths are shorter than before, bearing on nonexistent.

"Sharon!"

The voice startles her. She places it inside the house.

"Sharon!"

Her head is fuzzy and light while her muscles are heavy.

"Sharon!"

It's calling from the basement and all she can do is stare owlishly as a figure appears from the bulkhead. Sharon takes a step back on weak legs and almost collapses, but manages to steady herself for the moment.

"Sharon. Sharon, it's me. Sharon," Andy breaths a sigh of relief.

Against the light of the moon, Sharon can make out Andy's figure as he takes the few steps towards her. Her breaths are short and she wants to talk, but only water spills out.

It's bubbling in her chest, burning, and seeping into her— consuming her.

"Sharon," Andy says worriedly. He clips the safety on his gun and tucks it into his pants. His arms are around her in a second. She can feel that he expects her to push him away, and she would if she had the breath and the strength.

Andy's firm hold is her end. She collapses against him, gasping for breath that never comes. He staggers slightly, but sturdies himself against her.

"Breathe with me. Come on Sharon, you made it. You did it. Breathe with me," Andy says.

His chest pushes against hers and she tries to match it, but he's going too slow and she's not receiving enough oxygen.

Her brain is fuzzy, but she swears there's a helicopter— two— overhead. Andy's still trying to make her breathe at his rate, but she can't follow him. She tunes him out as she tries to concentrate on her own. It doesn't work.

She feels her muscles and bones grow heavy as she sags heavily against Andy, breathing in his scent through her water filled nose as her breaths stop.

* * *

**Please review!**

**This might last a little longer than anticipated. Love to hear your thoughts :)**

**A/N 2: **Sharon's escape. _I wanted to make Sharon escape on her own and not have Andy come in as her savior for two reasons: the first, it's not Sharon to sit there and wait for a savior, and the second because she's much stronger physically than I had once thought. I definitely think she has the mental capacity to survive something like what Williams did, and most certainly the will power to get the heck out of there. Williams did a number on her regardless, but Andy was able to offer support and not be overbearing and fawning (I imagine an immediate Darth Raydor glare despite the circumstance). She seems like someone who will hint at needing Andy's support (something that will ultimately bring them closer) but want to get through an incident like this by herself and for herself. Sharon's quiet, contemplating scenes are always my favorite because Mary McDonnell does such a phenomenal acting job of playing out the gears turning in Sharon's head and showing us how well Sharon knows herself. And that's the big thing. Sharon knows herself so well that she can work it all out in her head and find comfort (as seen in the White Lies arc in the church, Andy, and her decisions). Getting out herself makes the whole thing a bit more bearable for Sharon because she proved to herself she did everything she could in that exact moment. _

_I love Sharon's character so much and I can only dream of capturing that spirit here in writing. :)_


	12. Epilogue

_Sorry for the long delay, but I was really putting off this ending. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been a week since she had woken up in the hospital connected to more tubes, wires, and machines than she cared to know about. The doctors had kept her until she was able to breathe with little difficulty. There had been worry of Sharon catching pneumonia or her lungs filling with water again, but to everyone's great relief, nothing severe occurred to set back her recovery.

Andy stayed with her the first night until Emily and Ricky came to take vigil. He still made an effort to stop by before and after work each day. Andy always claimed he was just trying to keep her in the loop.

The day she told him she was going to be discharged, he asked her out on a real date. She smiled happily and agreed.

Andy was there to help her the day she did leave the hospital and for that, Sharon was extremely grateful. That night, they had fallen asleep together on the couch just as they had while undercover.

When she returned to work, Chief Howard summoned both herself and Andy for a debriefing. As Andy had told her when she was in the hospital, Logan Williams had taken a bullet and undergone a surgery but was now in police custody. DDA Hobbs had give him what he got; life in prison with no chance of parole. Williams' trafficking ring collapsed and the LAPD had rescued the all of the girls from a warehouse that Williams had given up. His court date was to be arranged.

— — —

"Sharon?" Andy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you to bed," Andy said. The movie was nearing the end and the empty Chinese food cartoons littered the coffee table. Sharon yawned in response, slowly pulling herself out of Andy's embrace. He helped her stand and guided her towards her bedroom.

Andy had tucked her in tightly and turned off her bedside lamp when he heard her ask, "Would you stay a minute?" He sat next to her, leaning against her headboard. Sharon shifted slightly to give him more got comfortable next to her, slowly stroking her hair. Sharon let out an appreciative hum. She was growing accustomed to falling asleep like this; Andy next to her. He never stayed long once he knew she was definitely asleep, but there was a struggle to leave.

— — —

Andy and Provenza greeted her the next morning as she walked into the murder room.

"Captain! Guess Logan Williams' lawyer," Provenza said.

"I don't have a clue, Lieutenant. Who?"

"Jackson Raydor."

By then she had lost it. Sharon giggled with amused eyes. Andy gave her a worried look. She waved her hand at him and headed back to her office.

**The end.**

* * *

_As always, please review. _

_A/N: This has been a great lot of fun to write and even more so to know it was enjoyed! Until next time..._


End file.
